Power Rangers Bill S.P.D
This is a crossover between power rangers / super sentai Dekaranger / SPD and UK Police drama The Bill as a fan fiction. Section heading In Sun Hill the police officers been chosen and become SPD power rangers to protect the world and save innocents from danger. Characters Team 1 ' T / DC Will Fetcher: SPD Red Ranger PC Leon Taylor: SPD Blue Ranger PC Lewis Hardy: SPD Green Ranger DC Kezia Wlaker: SPD Yellow Ranger PC Beth Green: SPD Pink Ranger PC Nate Roberts: SPD Omega Ranger Insp. Dale Smithy: SPD Shadow Ranger DC Suzie Sim: SPD Nova Ranger DI Samantha Nixon: SPD Swan Ranger '''Team 2 ' PC Benjamin Gayle: SPD Green Ranger PC Sally Armstrong: SPD Yellow Ranger PC Leela Kapoor: SPD Pink Ranger DC Jo Masters: SPD Swan Ranger DC Grace Dasari: SPD Nova Ranger '''Team 3 PC Mel Ryder: SPD Pink Ranger Allies ''' DC Terry Perkins PC Millie Brown DC Mickey Webb DC Jacob Banks DS Stevie Moss DI Neil Manson Supt. Jack Meadows '''Villians *Space Criminals Alienizers *Emperor X (Gruumm) *Rainian Agent Abrella (Broodwing) *Igaroids (Orange-Head Krybots) ' *Anaroids (Krybots) *Batsuroids (Blue Head Krybots) *'Nadira ('''Henchmen / Genera) '''Arsenal *R.I.C. 2.0 (Robotic Interactive Canine) *Delta Blasters - The Red Ranger's personal sidearms, they can function separately or be combined into the Delta Combo Blaster. *DeltaMax Strikers - The Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink Rangers' fire-arms. The barrel of the blaster doubles as a sword, while the grip serves as a tazer-like weapon. *Delta Patrol Cycles - A trio of motorcycles used by the Red, Blue, and Green Rangers. *Delta Morphers - The morphers of B-Squad, activated by a call of "SPD Emergency!". This device contains 5 functions, separated by 3 different tabs: **Morph: The "Change" option on the Delta Morphers transforms the cadets into their ranger costumes. **Power Up to S.W.A.T. Mode: When the Rangers activate the "Change" option while morphed and call for it, their S.W.A.T. armor appears. **Communicator: The "Phone" option serves as basic communication allowing the Rangers to contact each other or the Academy, as well as summon the Delta Runners. **Judgment Scanner: The "Judge" option assesses the guilt or innocence of anyone the Rangers bring into custody. It measures pulse and electrical impulses before rendering a verdict, and it never makes mistakes. **Containment Mode: If a criminal is charged Guilty, this subsection of "Judge" will blast him with Anti-Matter Fusion, sealing him in a Containment Card and making transportation of the detainee a non-issue. **Patrol Morpher - The Shadow Ranger's morpher looks exactly the same as the Delta Morphers and has the same functions, but is colored black. **Omega Morpher - The Omega Ranger's morpher features a throttle control that gives him access to a variety of powers including: ***Blast Mode: Allows the Omega Ranger to gather energy in the palm of his hand before discharging it as a powerful shockwave. ***Muscle Mode: Enhances the Omega Ranger's physical strength. ***Hyper Mode: Once this is activated, Omega Ranger can either slow down time or increase his speed at will. ***Judgment Scanner: The "Judge" option assesses the guilt or innocence of anyone the Rangers bring into custody. It measures pulse and electrical impulses before rendering a verdict, and it never makes mistakes. ***Kat Morpher- Delta Morpher painted white and red. ***Nova Morpher- a gold-colored version of the Omega Morpher. Zords *The zords in Power Rangers: S.P.D. were law-enforcement vehicles, designed by researchers working for Space Patrol Delta. They were as follows: *Delta Runners **Delta Runner 1 (Red) **Delta Runner 2 (Blue) **Delta Runner 3 (Green) **Delta Runner 4 (Yellow) **Delta Runner 5 (Pink) **Blast Buggy *Delta Squad Megazord (combination of Delta Runners) *Delta Base/Delta Command Crawler/Delta Command Megazord (Shadow) *Omegamax Cycle/Omegamax Megazord (Omega) *Delta Max Megazord (combination of Delta Squad Megazord & Omegamax Megazord) *S.W.A.T. Flyers **S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 (Red) **S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 (Blue) **S.W.A.T. Flyer 3 (Green) **S.W.A.T. Flyer 4 (Yellow) **S.W.A.T. Flyer 5 (Pink) *S.W.A.T. Megazord/S.W.A.T. Cannon (combination of S.W.A.T. Flyers)